Mostly Epic TOD at Vampire Academy
by TOD Adrian style
Summary: A little Truth or Dare in Vampire Academy. I suck at summaries, but trust me it's a lot more epic than it sounds. T cause im paranoid.  When we lose inspiration there will be games of I Never Computer chats and Duck Duck Goose
1. Chapter 1

TOD ADRIAN STYLE

Key Characters

Adrian

Rose

Dimitri

Mia

Christian

Kalynn

Kate

: dislaimer. We do not own Vampire Academy

- "O.k. everybody,"Rose says," time to establish the rules of Truth or Truth or dare. Mia this is your room so you make them up and under no circumstances can the rules be broken."

You cannot dare your partner or in Adrian's case, team. The teams are Rose, Adrian, and Dimitri. There is also Christian and Mia, along with Kalynn and Kate. Is that o.k?

"That is perfect."Rose declares,"Time to let the games begin. Kate Kalynn you two begin."

"O.k!" They both reply in scary unison and begin to whisper darkly occansionally laughing evily. "We dare rose to…"

_Ohhhhhhh. We decided to be evil….. time for the cliff hanger! _


	2. AN IMPORTANT

Sorry this is an AN but there is some important information that is needed

first of all there are two authors in two different time zones (six hours apart) so update times will be odd

secondly If you have a particularly nice dare or embarrassing truth and it will be used please try to keep it rated T

third if you like one format better just tell us and we will stick to that one

next chapter is being typed right now to make up for this AN


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: we in no way own Vampire Academy or Its characters

"Okay!" They both reply in scary unison and begin to whisper darkly occasionally laughing evilly. "We dare Rose to… Go into the fancy ball they are holding tonight ,BLINDFOLDED, and let us spin you around then you will kiss the first five males you bump into." They said at the exact same time. Again.

"Goodbye." Adrian jumps up and says with a scary gleam in his eye.

"Well... Okaaaaay." Christian says. He then mumbles under his breath,"Please let Jesse and Ralph be there Please let Jesse and Ralph be there..." as they walk to the ball room. Rose then hits him on the head.

Kate suddenly sees someone then pulls Kalynn aside they whisper they then pull Christian aside. "Adrian is in there and is gonna purposely bump into Rose if he does you have our permission to light him on fire."

Christian then starts whispering something No one wants to hear.

"Here ,your blind fold ,can you see anything." Kate and Kalynn wave arms around in unison.

"No." Rose says in an exasperated voice they then produce a spinney chair and force her down onto it and spin her so fast she falls out and straight into...

**CLIFF HANGER**

**how would you like it if we made a different one like msn chat or I never Chapters in between these? Review please because it wont take long to do it**


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are very lucky I cant get a hold of either of my friends

Disclaimer: We do not own VA

"No." Rose says in an exasperated voice they then produce a spinney chair and force her down onto it and spin her so fast she falls out and straight into... Adrian!

Christian shrieks like a kid on Christmas morning and sets Adrian's Jacket on fire as Adrian is trying to kiss Rose. "Adrian your on fire!" Mia exclaims "Mia, I know I am devastatingly handsome but my heart belongs to Rosie."

"No, I mean literally, Look."Mia says as Adrian looks down in time for his shirt to catch fire.

"Christian you may stop now we don't want to cause permanent damage." Kalynn says.

Christian reluctantly lets go of the fire control.

"Now Rosie Posie go in there and run into people."

**Do you have any suggestions?**


	5. Chapter 5

We in no way own Vampire Academy

"Now Rosie Posie go in there and run into people."

As Kate and Kalynn begin to spin her she attempts to escape and head butts Jesse Zeklos

Before he can react Rose pecks him on the cheek and bounces into some dude with a mustache and he tilts his head and she kisses him full on the lips and he is gone before she can blink.

She shakes it off and is slightly dreamy gazed as she kisses an ancient Conta on the hand and a different Zeklos on his foot. She then bumps into the worse person imaginable NATHAN IV_ASHKOV._

Rose thought briefly if she was having a nightmare but dismissed it because even her subconscious is not this bad. Nathan accidentally fell over and she kissed his hair as he went down and ran like heck into her worst enemy... Vasilisa Dragomir

After she was nominated queen she became queen Bitch and abandoned Rose and Christian for very strange people who spoke formalities. Her husband wasn't at all attractive and really a little on the horse faced side. He was some Conta Rose couldn't remember the name of for her life.

"GUARDS REMOVE HER AT ONCE!" Rose was then thrown out a side door and landed in a patch of mud.

Rose skulked back to Mia's room and found every one there. Mostly. "Wheres Adrian?" "We thought you knew?" …...

With Adrian

"Best 42 cents I ever spent." he says pulling of a fake mustache with a smug grin. "OW!" He says as it pulls of some of his real facial hair.


End file.
